Sexy Azabache
by SamusTorres
Summary: Gohan está a punto de entregar su cuerpo a la mujer que más ama en el mundo. Sin embargo, no es Videl de quien estamos hablando


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**La chica misteriosa que aparecerá en la historia pertenece a SonKlary**

**Hice este fanfic para mi amiga de quien aparece su OC, la verdad es que le había prometido un lemon, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de sexo así que me tarde mucho en hacerlo (se lo prometí haace como dos meses)**

**En fin, despues de tanto tiempo, aqui esta.**

**One-shot**

**Sexy Azabache**

Con movimientos lentos y cierta vergüenza, Gohan se acercó a la chica a la que le había entregado su corazón. Su temblorosas manos comenzaron a acariciar el suave y aterciopelado cabello de su novia, quien le miraba con una amplia sonrisa y un tenue rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Ahora, el joven sayajin bajo sus dedos hacia el suave rostro de la mujer de cabellos azabache y, sin ningún tipo de prisa,acercó sus labios a los finisimos de ella, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Sus alientos se mezclaron en uno sólo, Gohan sintió como su pícara novia mordia su labio inferior. Ese movimiento lo tomó desprevenido, pero no se quedaría atrás.

Gohan comenzó a recorrer las finas y bien contorneadas curvas de ella con ayuda de los tensados musculos de sus dedos, el contacto causó descargas eléctricas en ambos cuerpos. El joven acostó a su novia en la cama, con el mismo cuidado con el que se acostaría a un bebé. Después procedió a colocar su musculoso cuerpo sobre el de la joven.

Ella acepto las consecuencias de sus habia marcha atrás. Empezó a desabrochar desesperadamente el pantalón de su novio, sintió ganas de rasgarlo, romperlo como si de un pedazo de papel se tratase. Bruscamente comenzó a bajarlo con sus manos para terminar con ayuda de sus pies, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con la ropa interior. Rapidamente desabotonó la camisa que llevaba y la hechó a un lado, donde no estorbase, dejando a Gohan totalmente desnudo.

La chica comenzó a pasear sus traviesas manos por el pecho y abdomen de Gohan, delineando con sus finos y blancos dedos su musculatura, realmente gozaba de hacer aquello, de sentir la tersa piel de Gohan, escuchar sus pequeños gemidos llenos de placer. No existía mayor paraiso que aquel.

El joven sayajin no se iba a quedar atrás. Se levantó de la cama quedando incado en ella, dulcemente atrajo a la joven de cabellos azabache hacia el para que tambien quedase de la misma forma que el, incada.

Gohan acercó uno de sus dedos al escote del vestido que Lorie llevaba en aquella ocasión. Como si de una navaja se tratara, Gohan comenzó a rasgar el vestido solo utilizando su dedo, hasta que este cayó al suelo dejando la blanca piel de su novia a vista suya. Gohan no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba ahora era visible para el, ya no tenía que imaginar lo que sus ropas escondían, lo que el escote dejaba a su imaginación y que lo llebava al delirio.

Sin perder más tiempo Gohan volvió a recostar a su novia en la cama, mientras el se colocaba por encima de ella nuevamente. Se olvidó de su timidez de hace algunos instantes y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica; su espalda, sus contorneados muslos, su curvada cadera, su terso abdomen, inclusive se atrevió a tocar las partes mas intimas de ella. Escuchaba sus gemidos que se hacian cada vez mas fuertes, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Gohan, mordiendose el labio para contener los gritos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Gohan continuó acariciando el pecho de su novia, sabiendo cuanto le exitaba a ella que lo hiciera, mientras que su "pequeño amigo" crecía conforme su placer se volvía mas grande, en un momento en que la chica creía ya no poder sentir mas placer, Gohan la penetró violantemente, sin tiempo, rasgando los labios de su novia, quien esta vez no pudo contener los gritos de dolor y placer mezclados, seguramente que hasta Kamisama le había escuchado. Pero, ¿eso que importancia tenía ahora? Siguieron en lo suyo, demostrandose cuanto se amaban y deseaban. Ninguno se limitó al tocar al otro, ambos exploraron la inmensa intimidad de su pareja, Gohan esparció su semilla dentro de su novia en algún momento, ambos llegaron al extasis y en algun punto de aquella noche cayeron rendidos al sueño.

Al día siguiente, despertaron abrazados, apenas cubiertos por la transparente sábana de la cama.

Gohan acariciaba el cabello de su novia, mientras ella aun seguía dormida acomodada en su pecho. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana protegida por las blancas cortinas ella despertó.

-Buenos dias- Saludó cortesmente Gohan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Buenos días-Devolvió ella el saludo para después acercar su rostro al de Gohan y darle un tierno beso- Te amo Gohan-Dijo con ternura.

-Y yo a ti, Lorie

**Y bueno, al fin conocieron a la chica de quien hablabamos, la pequeña Lorie.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para este lemon**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica y demás por favor dejenme un review :3**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
